


[Federation Law] Cum grano salis — Unbedingte Wahrheit?

by LukeWords



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Picard
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukeWords/pseuds/LukeWords
Summary: 2399. Admiral Jean-Luc Picard ist seit beinahe 14 Jahren im Ruhestand und wird von der Sternenflotte beinahe verachtet, was allerdings auch umgekehrt zutrifft. Verzweifelt muss er eine Mission, die ihm sehr am Herzen liegt, auf eigene Faust durchführen und ist erfolgreich. Ein weiteres Mal hat er bewiesen, warum ihn Generationen von Sternenflotten-Kadetten als Helden verehrt haben, als leuchtendes Vorbild. Doch ein weiteres Mal ist ein Mitglied seiner Crew dabei mit dem Gesetz in Konflikt geraten.Ein Schlaglicht (Oneshot) über den weiteren Verlauf der Ereignisse nach der Rückkehr der La Sirena zur Erde im Anschluss an Staffel 1 von Star Trek: Picard und ein Ausblick in die ferne Zukunft von "Im Krieg schweigen die Gesetze?" (etwa 32 Jahre).
Kudos: 1





	1. Cum grano salis — Unbedingte Wahrheit?

Wenn man sich einmal an die holografischen Bedienelemente gewöhnt hatte, musste Jean-Luc Picard eingestehen, waren die gar nicht so viel schlechter als die Display-Steuerungen, die auf den Enterprise-Modellen unter seiner Zeit zum Einsatz gekommen waren. Selbst ein alter Mann wie er war also durchaus noch in der Lage, mit der Entwicklung Schritt zu halten, wenn er nur wollte und man ihn ließ. Er sich selbst ließ, musste er in Gedanken ergänzen, während sich die Kommunikationsverbindung aufbaute.

„Admiral Picard!“, die Überraschung klang überdeutlich aus der Stimme und war auf dem Gesicht abzulesen, das auf der Projektionsfläche erschienen war, „Von ihrer neuen Mission und dem Staub, den sie damit aufgewirbelt haben, habe ich gelesen, aber ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Sie sich noch an mich erinnern und erst recht nicht, damit, dass Sie mich kontaktieren würden.“

„Sie haben es mir auch nicht leicht gemacht, Professor“, entgegnete der Gesprächspartner darauf beinahe verschmitzt, „aber glücklicherweise hatte ich fachkundige Hilfe, sodass mich diese Suche nur ein paar Minuten gekostet hat.“  
Eine schlichte Übertreibung, Raffi hatte sich nicht einmal anstrengen müssen, um seine Bitte erfüllen zu können. Vermutlich wäre er auch selbst fündig geworden, aber offensichtlich konnte man einem alten Mann nicht einmal ein paar Minuten dabei zusehen, konzentriert einige Datenbankabfragen durchzuführen. Vor kurzem noch hatte er mit diesen fürchterlich neumodischen Steuerungen ein paar waghalsige Manöver geflogen und da war er noch nicht…

„Sie sehen beinahe erholt aus, wenn Sie mir diese Bemerkung erlauben, Admiral, und das nach so einer Operation“, war es Anerkennung oder gar Bewunderung, die zum Ausdruck kam und ihn aus den Gedanken riss? „Nach dem Fernsehinterview vor ein paar Wochen habe ich mich an den Captain Picard zurückerinnert, den ich kannte und war doch ein wenig besorgt. Völlig unbegründet, wie mir scheint.“

„Wie lange ist es her, dass Sie mir zum ersten Mal begegnet sind, mitten in der Nacht an Bord der Enterprise, Sir? Etwas mehr als drei Jahrzehnte, nicht wahr?“, er musste nicht lange überlegen, schließlich war dieses Aufeinandertreffen eng verbunden gewesen mit einer der großen Auseinandersetzungen mit dem Hauptquartier über das Wesen der Sternenflotte. „Ich kann auch nicht sagen, dass diese Zeit spurlos an Ihnen vorübergegangen ist.“

„Ich fürchte, Sie haben meine Absichten völlig missverstanden, Admiral. Ich wollte Ihnen ein Kompliment machen und Sie keineswegs in die Verlegenheit bringen, als Rentner wahrgenommen zu werden“, löste diese Reaktion ein Grinsen und eine Art der Entschuldigung aus.

„Das wäre auch völlig unzutreffend, junger Mann. Die Sternenflotte hat mir erst kürzlich angeboten, wieder in den aktiven Dienst der Admiralität zu treten. Es macht den Eindruck, dass die jüngeren Entwicklungen dort den Bedarf an erfahrenen Führungskräften offengelegt haben“, was jeder andere mit Genugtuung verbunden hätte klang aus dem Munde Picards beinahe so schmerzlich, als wäre nicht er der zur Hilfe gerufene, sondern als habe ihn diese Erkenntnis selbst überrascht und es sei sein Fehler gewesen, „Leider kommt dieses Angebot vierzehn Jahre zu spät für so viele Romulaner und für die Bewahrung dessen, wofür die Sternenflotte einmal stand.“

„Sie mögen nicht bewahren können oder die Zeit ungeschehen machen, Admiral, aber Sie können sich am Wiederaufbau beteiligen, mit gutem Beispiel vorangehen, Sir. Das gehört doch zu Ihren Qualitäten.“, die Begeisterung, die mit dieser Vorstellung verbunden war, kam zurückhaltend zum Ausdruck, aber verborgen blieb sie Picard keinesfalls, vielleicht auch, weil er tatsächlich neue Kräfte geschöpft hatte, „Aber das ist nicht das, was Ihnen vorschwebt“, folgte sogleich die Resignation.

„Offen gestanden“, Picard lehnte sich zurück, „habe ich mich noch nicht entschieden. Die letzten eineinhalb Jahrzehnte war ich unglücklich mit meinem Weingut und meinem Ruhestand, aber jetzt klingt das ganze für einen kleinen Urlaub doch ganz verlockend in meinen Ohren.“  
Tat es wirklich, auch wenn er gleichzeitig einen längeren Aufenthalt auf Nepenthe, einen Besuch bei Geordie La Forge oder Worf in Erwägung ziehen würde. „Ironisch, nicht wahr?: Ich habe mir nie viel aus Urlaub gemacht und jetzt plötzlich, als mich die Sternenflotte wieder als einen von ihnen akzeptieren möchte, jetzt ist es das erste, was mir einfällt.“

„Sie haben das Abenteuer vermisst, eines erlebt und wollen jetzt wieder etwas Ruhe vor dem nächsten Abenteuer. So unverständlich finde ich das gar nicht.“

„Sie wollen einem alten Mann erklären, wie er sein Leben geführt hat, Matt?“, Picard stockte kurz, schob dann nach: „Ich darf Sie doch Matt nennen, oder ist Ihnen ‚Professor‘ lieber? Einen aktuellen Dienstgrad konnte ich nicht feststellen.“

Matthew Clark lachte: „Als könnte ich einem Admiral im Ruhestand etwas vorschreiben, Sir. Ich werde Sie nicht Jean-Luc nennen, aber Ihr Rang gehört ja auch praktisch zum Allgemeinwissen jedes Grundschülers. Vor ein paar Wochen hätte ich wohl noch gehörte sagen müssen, als die Sternenflotte Gras über Sie wachsen lassen wollte, aber das wird sich nun wohl wieder ändern – ganz egal, wie Sie sich entscheiden werden.“

„Schon auf der Enterprise konnte ich nichts mit diesem ganzen Personenkult anfangen, aber meine Chancen, das jetzt zu verhindern sind wohl gering.“, Picard seufzte, „Solange es auch bedeutet, dass meine Botschaft endlich ernst genommen wird, werde ich damit leben können“, setzte er nach.

„Einen Unterlassungsanspruch werden Sie auch kaum geltend machen können“, erwog Clark, „Aber Sie werden mich kaum aus diesem Grund kontaktiert haben oder weil Sie meinen Rat bei Ihrer Urlaubsplanung wünschen. Dürfte ich also fragen, was mir die Ehre dieser Unterhaltung verschafft, Admiral Picard?“

„Ich benötige tatsächlich Ihre Hilfe, Professor Clark, allerdings in einer juristischen Frage, wie Sie sich wohl gedacht haben: Eine gute Freundin – ich denke, so lässt es sich beschreiben“, Picard zögerte einen Augenblick, ehe er doch noch „meine Lebensretterin und gewissermaßen eine der tragischen Helden meiner Mission“ hinzusetzte und damit erst wirklich zum Ausdruck brachte, wie er die Ereignisse bewertete, über die nicht so viel geschrieben wurde, „will sich in Kürze den Behörden stellen und eine schwerwiegende Tat einräumen. Das wollte sie eigentlich schon vor einer Weile tun, aber dann kam der Teil meiner letzten Reise hinzu, über den die Presse so groß berichtet hat und mittlerweile bin ich mir nicht mehr sicher, ob ich ihr guten Gewissens dazu raten kann, sich den Behörden zu stellen.“

„Damit bestätigen Sie meine Vermutungen, Admiral, ich bin mir allerdings nicht sicher, ob ich Ihnen da helfen kann: Dem Juristischen Stab habe ich vor Jahren den Rücken gekehrt, um mich stattdessen der Lehre zugewandt. Ich bin also bestenfalls Commander im Ruhestand Clark und der Judge Advocate General wird kaum daran interessiert sein, daran etwas zu ändern“, kommentierte Matthew Clark dieses Ansinnen, um dann trocken zu ergänzen: „Sie scheinen allerdings ein Talent dafür zu haben, sich selbst, Ihr Umfeld oder Teile Ihrer Crew in juristische Auseinandersetzungen zu verstricken.“

„Gewissermaßen haben Sie sogar recht: Hätte ich auf den Ratschlag meiner früheren Ersten Offizierin gehört, wäre das alles nie geschehen.“, Picard klang erneut bitter, „Ich habe mich allerdings nie mehr als nötig für Gesetze interessiert und somit auch noch keine Ahnung, ob es zu einem Militärgerichtsverfahren kommt oder andere Gerichte für einen Fall wie diesen zuständig sein werden.“

„Jetzt haben Sie meine Neugierde geweckt, Sir. In der Presse war zwar von einem spektakulären Erstkontakt zu lesen, aber nicht von einem spektakulären Kriminalfall. Worüber sprechen wir denn ganz grob gesagt?“, tatsächlich hatte sich der Gesichtsausdruck Clarks gewandelt: War er vorher als ein höflicher und sicherlich interessierter Gesprächspartner erschienen, stand ihm mittlerweile eine Art wieder entflammender Leidenschaft ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Picard seufzte abermals. „Sagen Sie es mir: Eine zivile Mitarbeiterin des Daystrom Institute auf einem zivilen Schiff, das im Auftrag eines ehemaligen Admirals eine verrückte Mission fliegt, die die Sternenflotte hätte durchführen müssen, ermordet einen ehemaligen Offizier der Sternenflotte, der seit fünfzehn Jahren als verschollen galt, weil sie durch eine romulanische Geheimagentin, die als Führungsoffizier der Sternenflotte tätig war, mental beeinflusst wurde.“, er musste selbst verzweifelt auflachen, weil diese Geschichte so unglaublich klang.

„Das klingt in der Tat nach einer perfekten Romanvorlage, Admiral“, in Clarks Stimme war keine Spur eines Auflachens oder des Zweifelns zu hören, er klang bitterernst, „Und ansonsten nach einer Sachlage, die wir am besten persönlich besprechen, bestenfalls unter Beteiligung der betroffenen Personen.“

„Sie werden mir helfen?“, Picard war begeistert und zeigte das auch offen, „Großartig, denn außer Ihnen beschränkt sich die Zahl der Juristen, die derzeit überhaupt noch mit mir sprechen würden, wohl auf eine gewisse Admiral Phillipa Louvois, mit der ich auf ein Wiedersehen doch lieber verzichten würde, zumal sie ihren Ruhestand sehr ernst nehmen soll, ganz im Gegensatz zu mir.“

„Wir werden sehen, was zu tun ist, Admiral. Wenn ihr Bericht bis hierher in seiner Kürze vollständig war – und das bezweifle ich nicht – dann habe ich schon größere Herausforderungen in Ihrem Umfeld erlebt als eine Wahntat.“, Clark unterdrückte ein Lachen und setzte stattdessen hinzu: „Auch wenn das Ergebnis natürlich nicht bloß ein Kollateralschaden ist.“

„Dann seien Sie versichert, dass ich Ihre Gesprächsbereitschaft nach so langer Zeit nicht für selbstverständlich erachte und mir auf meinem Weingut in Frankreich jederzeit willkommen. Ich werde dort mit Ag… Dr. Jurati auf Sie warten“, schloss Picard, „Ich habe in den letzten Wochen von einigen guten Freunden so vieles verlangt und bekommen, aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Sie so einfach zu überzeugen sind.“

„Sie sind einfach immer schon ein überzeugender Mann gewesen, Picard. Sie stehen hinter dem, was Sie sagen, deswegen stehen so viele zu Ihnen, selbst wenn es hart auf hart kommt. Von mir verlangen Sie ein kleines Opfer, bieten mir sogar die Möglichkeit, eine Weile in alten Zeiten zu schwelgen und einen kleinen Beitrag zu einer Ihrer Missionen zu leisten“, antwortete Clark und setzte schließlich noch halb mahnend, halb scherzend hinzu: „So sehr Sie aber Menschen für sich gewinnen können, so wenig konnten Sie bisher gute juristische Ratschläge erteilen. Wenn Sie sich also bei mir bedanken wollen, dann lassen Sie das dieses Mal lieber bleiben.“

„Fürs Erste habe ich anderen genug Schwierigkeiten eingebrockt, auch wenn es das wert war. Jetzt muss eine ganze Menge erst einmal wieder geordnet werden, ehe ich meine weiteren Aktivitäten plane“, konnte Picard diese Sorge dämpfen, auch wenn ihm mehr als genug moralische Erwägungen zur Sache unter den Nägeln brannten.

„Ich werde sehen, dass ich zu Ihnen komme. Die entsprechenden Koordinaten haben Sie…“, Clark bemerkte die blinkende Anzeige des Nachrichteneingangs, „... mir inzwischen schon zukommen lassen.“

„Machen Sie es so, Picard Ende!“, grüßte der Admiral noch in alter Gewohnheit, ehe er den Kanal schloss und seinen Gesprächspartner noch immer überrascht, aber auch mit vielen Fragen und einem neuen Ziel für den Abend vor Augen zurückließ.  
Wer hätte vor Tagen noch gedacht, dass ausgerechnet Jean-Luc Picard noch einmal den Tag retten würde und ganz nebenbei noch jenen Federstrich ausführen würde, der das vor 15 Jahren in einem Schockzustand in Stein gemeißelte Androiden-Verbot binnen weniger Stunden aus den Gesetzbüchern der Nation verschwinden ließ. Das war mehr, als sein Berufsstand zu leisten vermocht hatte.


	2. Epimythion — Zum Hintergrund

E in kleiner Oneshot zum Ende der ersten Staffel von Star Trek Picard, wie es seit gestern zu sehen ist.

In einer Fabel ist das Epimythion „die Moral von der Geschicht‘“, hier möchte ich an dieser Stelle einfach kurze Anmerkungen zum Verständnis der Geschichte ergänzen. Die Handlung kann als Schlaglicht auf die Ereignisse im Anschluss an die Rückkehr der „La Sirena“ sicher auch für sich allein stehen.

Anmerkung 1: Der Titel

Einige Fragen sind beantwortet, einige Konflikte gelöst, andere werden uns im weiteren Verlauf der Serie noch begleiten. Dass Agnes Jurati allerdings „keine Gnade“ im Getümmel von Stardust City hatte, das scheint vergessen – und mit Blick auf ihren Anteil am Gelingen der Mission vielleicht schon vergeben, kaum dass der Vorhang der ersten Staffel fällt.

Ist das Gerechtigkeit? Möglicherweise.  Aber so funktioniert ein Rechtssystem nicht.

„ **Cum grano salis** “ steht wahlweise für den Aufruf zum Genuss eines  Ratschlags oder einer Aussage „mit einem Körnchen Salz“ oder „mit einem Körnchen Verstand“.

Eine moralisch einwandfreie Antwort auf Probleme zu finden, erscheint oft einfach, die Wahl der  einer juristischen Strategie dagegen erscheint nicht nur schwieriger, sondern wird in der Öffentlichkeit auch gerne als anrüchig abgestempelt. Und dann heißt es ja auch noch „Vor Gericht und auf hoher See sind wir in Gottes Hand!“

Gibt es aber, wenn wir uns  aus der vermeintlichen Gewissheit schneller Antwort-Reflexe und moralischer Sicherheiten einmal herauswagen, wirklich nur die eine, kristallklare Antwort oder ist es nicht eher ein moralisches Dilemma?

Geben wir eine Prise Salz hinzu, statt uns hinter die Gewissheit eines Abspanns (ST: Picard) oder die einhellige Meinung der Presse zu flüchten, die Justiz habe einmal mehr „zu milde geurteilt“, gar „das Opfer verhöhnt“, „die Gerechtigkeit mit Füßen getreten“  oder würde auf der anderen Seite „ohne Augenmaß nachtreten“, „am Gesetz kleben“ oder aber  solle  „alte Männer nicht vor Gericht stellen, sondern in Frieden sterben lassen“ (ganz bewusst ohne konkreten Sachbezug, aber Kommentare dieser Art lassen sich mit zuverlässiger Regelmäßigkeit entdecken).  
Machen wir es uns selbst unbequem.

Anmerkung 2: Der Schlusssatz

Der „ **Federstrich** “ ist eine Anspielung auf das geflügelte Wort vom „Federstrich des Gesetzgebers“, der alle Erwägungen über den Sinn und Unsinn einer bestimmten Regelung  auf einen Schlag wertlos macht. Es beruht auf einer Aussage des Berliner Staatsanwaltes Julius von Kirchmann in einem Vortrag („Die Werthlosigkeit der Jurisprudenz als Wissenschaft“) aus dem Jahre 1847.

Von Kirchmann gab dort zu bedenken: „Die Juristen sind ‚Würmer‘, die nur vom faulen Holz leben; von dem gesunden sich abwendend, ist es nur das Kranke, in dem sie nisten und weben. Indem die Wissenschaft das Zufällige zu ihrem Gegenstand macht, wird sie selbst zur Zufälligkeit; drei berichtigende Worte des Gesetzgebers, und ganze Bibliotheken werden zu Makulatur.“ und wurde wenig später  unter dem Vorwand einer Beförderung  in die Provinz  strafversetzt.

D ass auch seine Aussage „mit einem Körnchen Salz“ verstanden werden sollte, versteht sich von selbst.


End file.
